Hate is Such a Strong Word
by rolling.on.the.floor.now
Summary: Sirius might have a crush on Giselle. And Giselle just might have one on him too. But wait, they're...enemies? How...confusing...


Sirius' POV (he gets his own POV because he's just cool like that)

Giselle Fougueux is, in a sense, the essence of evil.

Her hair is pure black and reaches down to her knees. She has side swept bangs that fall into her brilliant green eyes and the palest skin in probably the whole school. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sounds fancy, huh? Well, it sort of is, I guess. The meals they provide would certainly put some meat on your bones. Unless you're her, of course. She's slender, not so skinny that she looks anorexic but skinny nonetheless.

And she has no curves. At all. But that hardly bothers me. She's hot.

It's not just her appearance that makes her so…devious. It's her personality as well. Put nicely, that girl is a _bitch_. She never has a nice word to say and if you get on her bad side…well let's just say you won't be walking for quite some time.

So it makes sense that I, Sirius Black, have a major crush on her, right?

If you haven't already guessed, that would be a no. No one can figure out why and I couldn't explain it myself.

Could it be our equal love of pranking?

No, that's not it.

Is it the fact that we're Gryffindor beaters? (I will never know how she got into Gryffindor)

Nope, that isn't it either.

Our equal hatred…_Snivellus_? -shiver-

Probably not.

But whatever the reason is, the fact remains that there is a reason.

I could really have any girl I want to.

They practically throw themselves at me! _'Go out with me, Sirius!_' They'll call. _'I love you, Sirius!_' Yea, I could have it **made.**

But I don't want any girl. I want Giselle. She doesn't want me though…

Maybe that's the reason.

Or maybe it's just pure lust.

Who knows.

The only conversations we've ever had were arguments, but I enjoyed them immensely. She is so sexy when she's mad…oh so sexy…

Ahem.

Moving on.

When we pass each other in the hallway she makes a face at me and motions for her followers to walk faster.

Ahh, her followers. That would be Lily Evans, Gwen Locksley, and Leslie Gregory.

They make up the elite group that hangs with Giselle.

Although it sounds boring it really is the most coveted position it the school. Well, besides that of the Marauders. We run the school.

But the teachers are certainly scared out of their wits by Giselle.

And then there's Luke.

Luke Scott is his name, making Giselle 'taken' is his game.

Yes, he's Giselle's boyfriend.

_Lousy SOB I'll bloody rip his testi_--oh, um, hi, heh heh…

But that's only a minor complication, right?

Again, that one's a no. So I have to somehow make Giselle not puke when hearing my name, get to know her better, and then get rid of her boyfriend.

How hard can that be? I can do that, right?

Yea…another no, huh…

Giselle's POV (she gets her own POV because frankly, she'd kill me if she didn't)

Sirius Black is, in a sense, the essence of stupid.

I mean the stupidest bloody wanker in the entire sodding school.

His black hair (although it might be rather appealing to some –clears throat and straightens collar nervously-) is so…uh…black! And stuff…

He's always failing classes and all that junk.

But that's not why he's such an idiot.

He's an idiot because, I, Giselle Fougueux, _might_ have a small crush on him.

…fine. Ihave a crush on him.

There, I said it.

So sue me.

Like _I_ care…

Oh who am I kidding?

I practically melt when he looks at me!

It's that hair! And those eyes. And that big…enormous…

Ahem.

Get your mind out of the gutter! Pervs…

That big **ego** of his. I find it quite attractive, actually.

I can never talk to him though. He's always got those damn 'Marauders' around.

They think _they_ run the school?

Ha! Everyone knows it's me and my girls.

And then there are his 'flavors of the week.'

Or 'whores of Babylon' as me and my friends so lovingly refer to them.

He's always snogging one of those sluts on the common room couch.

-sigh-

What's a girl to do?

He'd never think of _me_ like that. I'm not exactly the nicest person in the school.

Or world…-sigh-

Besides, I have a boyfriend.

Luke Scott.

He's…sweet! And attractive. We look really good together.

But that's it.

Oh well, that's life.

I guess me and Sirius will only 'hate' each other for the rest of our school years…


End file.
